What About Bob?
"What About Bob?" is the second episode of the third season of Eureka. Synopsis Sheriff Jack Carter and Allison Blake investigate when a scientist mysteriously disappears from within a sealed biosphere. Meanwhile, the Corporate Fixer attempts to make Eureka's efforts more... profitable. Plot The scene opens at Café Diem and Zoe is back to work. She serves breakfast to her boyfriend and he tries to kiss her but Jack is there to stop it. Vincent tells Jack that Allison just got engaged to Stark. Bummed about Allison and Henry, Jack feels that the town is out of balance and Zoe drops a lot of plates to the floor. At Global Dynamics, Eva is cutting costs by issuing a hiring freeze and lay off 75 employees. Stark is not happy with Eva's cuts. Eva tells that she is going to make the changes that she is going to need to. She tells that she is their boss. Zane is the head of the new lab. Meanwhile, Jack is visiting Henry in jail. Henry says that he is going to be moved to a maximum security prison in Colorado. Henry asks about the weather and Jack gets a page from Allison that he has to go. Jack arrives at Global Dynamics and a scientist in Lab 27 named Bob Knob is missing. Jack jokes that they can't find one guy in one lab. Allison tells it is not that simple. Derek, the director of Lab 27, tells that the lab has been operating for 11 years. Lab 27 is a biosphere that was designed to support missions to Mars. Jack was unsure about the fact that Eureka went to Mars already. Bob Knob and the other 10 volunteer researchers have been in there for 11 years. The biosphere is revealed and it is huge! Eva shows up in Lab 27 and Allison says the biosphere is beneath the Earth's surface and that it has its own artificial sun, rain, weather and everything else. Eva objects and calls it a huge expense. Jack wants to go inside to investigate further and Allison and Derek don't let him. But Eva tells Allison to go with Jack to get the face to face interaction and to find a reason why the biosphere should not be shut down. Jack and Allison get shots by Zane if nano-probes and makes a holographic version of him. Zane created the technology. Jacks holographic image is naked except for some underwear. In the next scene Allison and Jack are naked getting dressed back to back. Stark is not happy of Eva allowing Jack and Alison in. Jack and Alison talk about the reality of the biosphere and when it rains, Allison tells it is recycled urine after Jack had drunk some. Teri welcomes Jack and Allison and takes them to the others. Meanwhile, in Café Diem, Fargo wants to watch his favorite reality show. Lab 27's cameras are able to be hacked into and Zoe sees that Jack and Allison are on camera. Back in the biosphere, Teri tells the others of Jack and Allison's arrival and we find out that Bob was the biosphere gardener and that no one liked Bob. Rick and Laura Wallace are the biosphere's co-directors and that Teri is their daughter. Abe Jensen, Integrated Systems, tells that Bob was no friend and that he is always sticking his nose places it should not be. But one person misses bob. Teri screams in the distance. They find her lying on the ground and they say she just fainted. She saw something and it went away. Jack and Allison track it down. They find Bob's bloody uniform. There is a scuffle in the bushes and they find a hold. Meanwhile, at Café Diem, a crowd is gathered around Fargo's laptop watching the show. In the biosphere, Allison and Jack talk with Stark and Derek. Stark tells that he is concerned for Allison and Derek is concerned for Teri. Jack tells that he recovered a shoe from the hole. They believe Bob to be dead. Stark tells that the biosphere is to be shut down but the crew needs to gradually be placed back into the real world. Eva goes to the sheriff's office and find Jo and pull out a file. Jo insists that she speak to Jack about changes. Eva hands Jo the file and she is taken aback to the changes. This includes paid library fee, parking meters, and even having to pay for food at the restaurant. Back in Lab 27, Jack asks Rick for snake catching gear and he says that it will be hard to do. But they have a resourceful bunch of people. Rick is insulted when Jack asks about an experiment gone wrong to which Rick says, “We’re not the island of Dr. Moreau.” Jack begs to differ. Jack asks about Bob and Rick shows him to the desk that Bob worked. Rick tells that Bob went after every female in the biosphere including Rick's daughter. Rick is angry about this as it shows. He pulls wire of the shelf and intends to use it as a “monster catcher”. But Jack feels that there is more to this story and Jacks sees that one photo has been removed from the wall of Bob and the women of the biosphere. Jack walks up to Allison and she says that she is just trying to protect his job. Back in the restaurant, an even larger crowd is around Fargo's computer and the crowd starts criticizing the “show”. Meanwhile, Jack is mad at Allison for talking to Stark without him and talks to Grace, the only one that misses Bob. She is the single one, besides Teri in the biosphere. Grace tells that Bob and her “hooked up” a few times and that her area was Genetics. She runs off. Teri is hanging up on a communications monitor and hits the redial button. Stark pops on the screen and tells that the goo that was found in the hole is “kind of human”. Jack hears a noise and runs to investigate. He sees that the trap caught something. It is Bob and he is a reptile looking human. Eva is trying to shut down Lab 27 with Jack and Allison and the other biosphere inhabitants inside but Stark doesn't let her. It starts raining in the biosphere and Stark tells to turn it off. In the biosphere, Bob is sedated and it is hard to stick the needle in Bob's skin. Stark gets on the monitor and tells there is no disease that could change DNA like it has. His theory is that it is Evolution in Reverse. This means that 90% of DNA is dormant and that sometimes it is reactivated and can form tail and other pelvic bones. Jack asks what could have happened. Stark says that something knocked the ecosystem out of whack. Jack has an idea. Stark meets Henry in prison visitor's center and tells that he has not forgotten what Henry did for Global Dynamics. Zane shoots Henry up with the nano-gun and a copy of Henry appears. Meanwhile, Jack is checking phone records of the communication devices and finds out that Derek and Teri have been talking a lot but they were short. Allison apologizes to Jack and says that she is just stressed with Eva. Henry walks up and says hello. Café Diem watchers are surprised with the twist. Henry believes that whatever is making Bob sick happened years ago. But Jack has a theory that it happened recently. Henry points out that the ionization levels of the water are off and that it could be a compound to change DNA. He tells that everyone who has been exposed to the water is in danger. This includes Jack and Allison. Teri enters and shows that she has a scaly midriff. The others have it too. Zane and Stark speak to Jack and Allison and verify the same readings that Henry read. They have a week before turning into the reptile Bob is turning into. Jack asks if finding the source would help and Henry says it would. They go back to Bob and he flirts with Allison. Bob tells that everyone likes him. They go to the garden where it started. They arrive at the garden and notice that the plants are dying. The water that surrounds the garden was mutated by the artificial sunlight. Teri is talking to Derek and Jack finds out that he was the one that messed with the artificial sunlight to make Bob sick and have to leave. But it affected the water system instead. This relationship was not known to the parents and everyone is mad that they're going to change because of Derek. At Café Diem, the show moved from the laptop to the television and everyone is commenting on the season being the best. Eva walks in and Vincent charges her $25 for a coffee. Jo enters and Vincent gives her coffee free as he glares at Eva for the recent charging of the restaurant. Eva tells Jo that you have to make changes and that she is not the normal corporate fixer. Jo snaps back and says that Eureka is not a normal town. Back in the biosphere, Henry tells Jack that it is going to take a few days to get a way to reverse the changes. They hear Allison scream and Bob is gone and so is Alison. Meanwhile, Café Diem squatters have lost the feed to the Lab and Lucas puts his hand on Zoe's shoulder. Back in Lab 27 control room, Derek messes with the wind so that Bob won't be able to pick up on Jack's smell. Stark wants to play hero and wants to go in the biosphere but Zane won't let him. He tells that he hasn't found a delivery system to give the cure. He doesn't care. Jack suggests a gun. Zane runs to Jo and gets a big gun. Allison wakes up in the lizard cave and Bob is there. Stark enters the biosphere and has the devolution reducer gun and tosses it to Jack. Eva returns to Lab 27 and is mad that Stark ordered expensive life-saving things without here knowledge. Zane tells that they won't need any of those things sing Jack, Henry, and Stark are down there calling it the “money team” and they know what they are doing. The next scene shows “the money team” hiding behind a tree with no plan. Jack attempts to shoot Bob but instead it makes a high pitched noise of the gun warming up. Bob runs off. Teri is trying to lure Bob out in the open as is Jack's idea for her to be live bait. It works. Bob lunges at Teri but it is only a hologram body and Jack fires the cure into Bob. Stark runs up to Allison and she says thank you to Jack too. Back at Café Diem the group is relieved when Zane calls and said everything worked out. Zane tells Eva that he was right and Eva ignores the “money team” and puts the praise to Zane who designed the gun. However, she is interested in Henry Deacon. In the biosphere, Bob is looking more human and Jack gives Bob some advice to be nicer to the ladies. Rick and Teri come up and Rick thanks Jack and Teri just wants to know what is going to happen to Derek. Teri is going to be allowed to leave the biosphere and enter the real world. Jack tells Henry to see a sunset. Jack tells that he is going to miss Henry. Eva watches on the laptop. Later in Café Diem Stark and Allison celebrate with Martinis and she thanks Stark and that Eva has her reasoning to leave Lab 27 alone. Zoe tells that she was worried for Jack and Jo admits that she was worried too. She tells that it is good to see Henry and Jack thinks that she's speaking of them back at the dome, but...Henry walks in! Eva is by his side and Jack offers to buy her a beer as a reward. She tells that she's restored Café Diem back to not charging for food again. "Restoring the balance" seemed wise to her after all. Jack touches Henry to make sure he is really there and it's indeed the real Henry. Jack is happy that things seems to be looking up once again. In a last ominous scene, we see Eva Thorne sitting in her darkened office screening some projected old black and white film reels. The scenes are of a huge nuclear 'mushroom cloud' explosion and a place being totally obliterated by the massive rolling aftershock waves of said blast. Thorne watches intently with much interest, her deep contemplation not entirely clear to assess if portentously nefarious or otherwise, more benign. As we follow her gaze back to the scenes on the screen, the titles of the film roll, which read : "The Town of Eureka"... ... (*Duhn Duhn Duuuun.... So it seems that sometime in the past century the town of Eureka suffered a huge catastrophe, getting utterly destroyed. So, are Eva's intentions to learn from the mistakes of the past, or rather to bring about a repeat of past doom ??) ... References http://www.tvrage.com/Eureka/episodes/661920/recap Cast Main Cast *Colin Ferguson as Jack Carter *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Allison Blake *Joe Morton as Henry Deacon *Jordan Hinson as Zoe Carter *Ed Quinn as Nathan Stark *Erica Cerra as Jo Lupo *Neil Grayston as Douglas Fargo *Niall Matter as Zane Donovan Guest Stars *Frances Fisher as Eva Thorne *Vanya Asher as Lucas *Chris Gauthier as Vincent *Elysia Rotaru as Teri Wallace *Jaclyn Smith as Grace *Woody Jeffreys as Bob Nobb *Richard Kahan as Derek Bowers *Patricia Harras as Laura Wallace *Neil Schell as Abe Jensen *Malcolm Stewart as Rick Wallace Memorable Quotes :Carter: His-his name's really Bob Nobb?! ---- :Stark: Yeah, the words 'Zane' and 'discipline' tend to not go together in the same sentence. ---- :Derek: Okay, lab 27 is a sealed biosphere. A self-sustaining ecosystem designed to research and support the Mars missions. :Carter: You do mean the potential Mars missions? :Derek: Right! then gets a small headshake from Allison I mean, right. ---- :Allison: (Being sterilized to enter biosphere) Not the way I'd ever pictured us winding up naked. :Carter: You pictured us winding up naked? :Allison: No. ---- :Vincent: What did I miss? :Zoe: My dad hunting for the Creature from the Black Lagoon. ---- :Stark: As much as I hate to admit it, Sheriff Carter had an idea. ---- :Zane: Jo! I need a gun. A big, powerful gun. :Jo: (happily) I've been waiting for someone to say that to me my whole life. ---- :Zane: Carter, Henry, and Stark. That's your money team. They know exactly what they're doing. :(cut to Carter, Henry, and Stark) :Stark: You're sure you know what you're doing? :Carter: I have no idea. Notes *The title comes fro a 1991 comedy film with Bill Murray and Richard Dreyfuss, about a needy and intrusive psychiatric patient. ru:Как насчёт Боба? 3.02